


斯德哥尔摩情人（10）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（10）

肖凯中弯腰摘掉赵磊的眼罩的时候，看见他眼睛里已经有些水光了。他就像一只胆怯的小绵羊，手脚都被绳索束缚着，睁着无辜又恐惧的大眼睛，嘴里被口枷紧紧箍住，蜷缩在床上，一动也不动。  
他胸前拴着乳头牵引专用的细绳，稍微一动就摩擦着敏感的乳头。此时那两颗红艳艳的小东西早已硬了起来。  
肖凯中解开细绳，揉搓玩弄起了已经硬挺的乳头。赵磊感觉阵阵酥麻从胸口传来，连带着整个身体被束缚的羞耻，体内仍在嗡嗡不停的跳蛋带来快感，此刻一起涌了上来，体内仿佛有火在烧。他想求肖凯中快些，却只能咬着口塞，发出模糊的呜呜声。  
“怎么了？”肖凯中明知故问，同时手也不安分地顺着赵磊结实流畅的腰线一直滑到他两腿之间，“是不是想让我也照顾一下这里？”  
说着，他用手指轻轻搓揉着赵磊已经抬头的欲望，快感像电流一样在体内迅速流窜，赵磊忍不住一哆嗦。紧接着，他又开始揉弄按压着小穴口，然后又用两根手指探进紧窄的小口把跳蛋勾了出来。

那东西离开身体的一刹那，赵磊从心底松了一口气。然而马上，肖凯中的手指就又一次探了进去，一边在穴口中不断进出，一边弯着手指在肠壁上寻找着他的敏感点。  
肖凯中能明显地感觉到赵磊的兴奋，他身下的小口已经湿漉漉地发着热，紧紧绞住他在里面肆虐的手指  
“湿得这么快，看来你还挺喜欢被绑起来的感觉？”

赵磊不是很想承认，但是每一次肖凯中用手铐脚镣把他束缚住的时候，那种无力反抗，不能动弹，只能任人摆布玩弄的无助感觉，对赵磊这个一向要强又要面子的人来说是极其刺激的体验，甚至能让他内心深处隐隐悸动起来。  
赵磊知道，自己就是有受虐欲，就是渴望有人来惩罚自己，玩弄自己，把自己当物品一样对待。  
至于这到底是因为小时候的遭遇养成的习惯，还是自己天生就有，他也说不清。  
他像濒死的鱼一样，眼中蓄着泪水，身体在床上扭动着，渴求着肖凯中的垂怜。  
肖凯中下身的欲望也已经蓄势待发了。他用力分开赵磊两条细长的腿，迫使他将最羞耻的地方展现在肖凯中眼前。  
那粉红色的小口现在已经湿透了，缓慢地蠕动着。肖凯中毫不客气地长驱直入，一边抽插着一边在心里默默感叹着，无论多少次在赵磊的小穴里面抽插肆虐，这里永远都是那么紧致，让他如登极乐。  
抽插了几十次后，肖凯中感觉到赵磊体内微妙的颤抖，知道他快要高潮了，于是便残忍地将肉棒拔了出来，又伸手摘掉赵磊嘴里的口塞，让他翻身跨坐到自己的身上来。  
正沉浸在无尽快感中的赵磊下身忽然空虚了起来，他迷茫地睁大了眼睛，被捆在背后的双手跟着挣扎着，却被肖凯中的吻堵住了。  
肖凯中吻得很认真，也很用心，完全不像是疯狂性爱中惯有的那种充满暴力和占有欲的吻，而像是一个美妙的约会中情侣甜蜜的亲吻。

肖凯中搂过他的肩膀，将他散乱的发丝拂到耳后去。赵磊的眼神已经开始迷蒙了起来，伏在肖凯中身上，贴着他的耳朵轻声呻吟着哀求：“好热…好难受…主人快给我……”  
情欲仿佛化作了有实体的烈火一样烧灼着房间的每个角落。  
肖凯中却半点怜香惜玉之心都没有，反而是拍了拍他纤细的大腿又在他挺翘的臀部上掐了一把：“乖，自己动给我看。”  
赵磊的眼圈一下子红了，可是肖凯中却丝毫不为所动。赵磊手脚都被绑住，身体上没有任何支撑点，他只好咬着嘴唇，强忍住羞耻，紧紧夹住肖凯中，艰难地一上一下地起伏着，律动着，感受着肖凯中深埋在他体内的硕大缓慢地移动。  
粗长的肉棒不断地进出着他湿软的穴道，一次次顶到最深处那敏感的软肉上，有好几次顶到敏感点的时候，赵磊都险些瘫倒在肖凯中身上。他的呼吸开始变得越来越急促，断断续续的呻吟也分不清是求饶还是求欢。  
这样艰难地磨蹭了没多久，赵磊就已经大汗淋漓双腿发颤了，他用他那被情欲染得沙哑柔媚的嗓子呻吟道：“主人…我没力气了…”  
肖凯中以逸待劳了这么久，等的就是他这句话。他一把将赵磊又翻过来压在身下，将他被捆绑的大腿压到胸前，然后重重地抽插起来。  
肖凯中也无法解释胸膛中这把狂热的火是从哪里来的，赵磊让他极度兴奋，他的一个眼神，一句话，都能撩动起他的欲望。  
而现在，他被麻绳捆绑成漂亮的样子，可怜兮兮地求自己操他。  
肖凯中觉得自己如果不狠狠操他操到忘记自己姓什么叫什么都算不上男人。  
他的力道是从未有过的大，即使赵磊已经被他调教了这么久也觉得承受不住，几度疼得觉得快要失去意识，但又被肖凯中侵入时带来的澎湃快感重新拉回了现实。

等到肖凯中终于将精液射在他身体的时候，赵磊被干到双目失神了。他脸上还残留着清澈的泪痕，浑身都是绯红的印子，腿间被自己泄出来的东西弄得一片狼藉，身上还捆着绳子，简直就像是刚刚被绑架轮奸过的样子。  
他的体力本身就已经到极限了，肖凯中一释放出来，他很快就支不住沉重的眼皮，昏昏然陷入了梦乡。

睡着的赵磊长长的睫毛垂在眼前，白嫩的脸颊像个洋娃娃一样，显得格外乖巧，单纯而无心机。和他醒着的时候或牙尖嘴利或顺从听话或魅惑撩人的样子都截然不同。  
肖凯中摸了摸他细软的头发，又忍不住低头轻轻亲了亲他的唇瓣，叹了一口气。虽然明知赵磊听不见但还是低低说道：“唉，我的乖宝贝，小菠萝，你让我拿你怎么办才好啊？”

肖凯中觉得自己沦陷了。他做了这么长时间的dom，调教过的sub不计其数。这还是他第一次这么强烈地想彻底占有和拥有一个sub。不止他敏感诱人的身体，还有他那难以捉摸的眼睛和他坚定执着的心。想彻彻底底地占有他，把他从里到外都打上自己的标记，让所有人都知道他是自己的所有物。

这场疯狂的性爱持续了将近两天。  
周日晚上肖凯中才终于帮他松开麻绳，抱着他去浴室里又洗了一遍澡，又把他从浴室里抱出来放到床上，开始给他被麻绳磨红的地方上药。  
刚洗完澡的赵磊浑身湿淋淋的，发丝还散发着柠檬的香味，乖巧地趴在肖凯中膝盖上：“主人，朗哥爱小狐狸吗？”  
肖凯中给他上药的手稍微停了一下：“我猜是爱的吧…至少小狐狸在他心里是特殊的。但是他们的爱并不是一般人理解的那种爱。”  
Dom和sub本来就是不能为常人所理解的异类，而绝大多数dom和sub又只是单纯为了互相满足性欲而走到一起的。真正相爱的dom和sub，更是异类中的异类。  
但是与之相对的，dom和sub之间的爱一定是建立在完完全全的互相信任，互相依赖上的。只有这样sub才能放心地把自己从身体到心灵都完完全全交给dom，任由dom操纵。而作为dom的那一方，也必须要对sub负责。  
“也就是说，朗哥和小狐狸算是例外吧，”赵磊一边研究着肖凯中睡裤上的纽扣一边心不在焉地说道，“大部分的主人和宠物之间还是没有爱的。”

不知道为什么，听见他这句话肖凯中的心忽然颤了一下，问了一个他本不应该问的问题：“你觉得我们有吗？”  
“主人觉得呢？”赵磊仰起头，灿烂地笑着反问道。  
“主人问话的时候要回答，不许顶嘴，更不许反问主人。”肖凯中冷下了脸。  
“我错了。”赵磊眨着他那双仿佛会说话的眼睛，然后露出一个天真的笑，“我觉得……没有吧。”

肖凯中怔了一下，而后忽然感觉心里最深处的某个地方像是被什么锋利的东西划了一下，然后缓慢地渗出血来，又像是有人拿了一把玻璃碴和砂石在心口上来回地磨。  
原来这一切都是自己的一厢情愿。  
原来是自己错会了。  
但是，为什么会这么难过呢？

黑暗中，肖凯中的手攥成拳头，又缓慢地松开了。  
没关系，他肖凯中想要的东西，从来就没有得不到过。赵磊也一样，自己一定会让他从身到心都属于自己。  
不论什么代价。

他坚信自己对赵磊是不一样的。  
毕竟每一个sub，对于自己的第一个dom都是有着无法替代的感情的。就像是刚出生的雏鸟，永远会把自己睁开眼睛后看到的第一个人认成母亲。  
他既然能带赵磊推开这个世界的大门，就一定能带他走下去。

说着，肖凯中放下棉签，对赵磊说：“我们再来一次吧。”  
“诶？”赵磊露出了犹豫的神色，“不了吧…我明天早上还要上课的。”  
“就一次，不用别的。”肖凯中低声说，“之后我开车送你回宿舍。”  
“那好吧，”赵磊的声音软绵绵的，伸手到床头柜上拿过手机，“那我先定个闹钟，不然会起不来的。”  
这短暂的温情的一刻让肖凯中心里忽然暖了一下。如果是赵磊的话，好像不用那么计较那么多主人和宠物之间的关系，不必玩那么多花样，就这样平平淡淡地像普通小情侣一样相处也挺好。


End file.
